injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Batman Batman: You shouldn't reveal yourself in public. Iron Man: Why should I need a secret identity? Batman: To protect those who you love. ---- Iron Man: I have a wife. You don't. I'm better than you, Bruce. Batman: At least, Pepper didn't drug you to have a kid. Iron Man: Yeah... This too. VS. Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) Black Widow: Was it a good idea to recruit Daken? Iron Man: You have a problem,Natasha? Black Widow: Two words. Yelena Belova. ---- Black Widow: Do you think Steve's gonna like your new recruits. Iron Man: I don't need his approval,Natasha. Black Widow: I'll make you wish you did. VS. Blue Beetle Blue Beetle: I have the best technology. Iron Man: It can't be good if you don't know how to use it. Blue Beetle: Wow. Appealed. VS. Captain America Captain America: What's the point of recruiting Daken? Iron Man: The same you had about the Winter Soldier. Captain America: At least Bucky IS my friend. ---- Iron Man: Why do you insist in protecting Bucky? Captain America: He is my friend. Iron Man: So was I. ---- Captain America: First Spider-Man,then Black Cat and now Daken. Iron Man: I don't need your approval,Steve. Captain America: I'll make you wish you did. ---- Iron Man: Cyborg told me you remind him of Superman. Captain America: Did he also tell you that you remind him of Batman? Iron Man: At least you're not an alien. VS. Captain Cold Iron Man: This weapon won't have any effect against my new armor. Captain Cold: This weapon can stop The Flash. Iron Man: Can it stop Captain America too? VS. Cyborg Iron Man: I have the best technology in the world. Cyborg: Just the human part is worth it. Iron Man: I'm good at this too. ---- Cyborg: You and Steve remind me of Clark and Bruce. Iron Man: Except for Clark is an alien. Cyborg: Damn it. VS. Daken Iron Man: You would be useful in the Avengers. Daken: Will I have to deal with Captain America? Iron Man: I'll put him in line. ---- Daken: You remind me of Norman,Stark. Iron Man: Why do you compare me to that psycho? Daken: Both recognized my talents. VS. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern: I guess we have met before,Stark. Iron Man: I remember...We have become Iron Lantern. Green Lantern: Merging with you was strange. VS. Himself Iron Man 1: I am the original. Iron Man 2: Prove it to me. Iron Man 1: Two words. Howard Stark. ---- Iron Man 1: Coming from another universe? Iron Man 2: One much better than yours. Iron Man 1: Prove it. VS. Hyperion Iron Man: You again? Hyperion: I am here to bring order to this world. Iron Man: Not while I'm still breathing. VS. Iron Patriot Iron Man: Rhodes wants his armor back. Iron Patriot: This armor is rightfully mine,Tony Stark. Iron Man: Parker would disagree. ---- Iron Man: Go back to your universe,Norman. Iron Patriot: I belong here,Tony Jerk. Iron Man: Good thing I only need Spider-Man to stop you. ---- Iron Man: No one will kneel before you. Iron Patriot: When the Dark Avengers come,You and Peter will do it. Iron Man: Do you think he's afraid of you? VS. Lex Luthor Iron Man: There are so many differences between us,Luthor. Lex Luthor: But we both feel like WE should represent our country. Iron Man: There are controversies. VS. Lightning Lad Iron Man: You are very immature to lead your team. Lightning Lad: The same goes to you,old man. Iron Man: Enough. No more Mr. Nice Guy. ---- Lightning Lad: Tell me four words which define you. Iron Man: Genius,Playboy,Billionarie and Philantrophist. Lightning Lad: Well...I guess they are worth it. VS. Martian Manhunter Iron Man: My father died at hands of cowards too. Martian Manhunter: Do you consider Winter Soldier as a coward. Iron Man: So are Batman and Captain America. VS. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy: Normally,I would offer a kiss. Iron Man: I'm fine with Pepper. Poison Ivy: You're no fun at all. ---- Poison Ivy: Take off this helmet and kiss me. Iron Man: This helmet is part of the armor. Poison Ivy: You're no fun at all. VS. Robin Robin: Rich...Arrogant... Iron Man: Are you comparing me to someone,kid? Robin: My father was these two things too. VS. Rogue Rogue: Oh. So handsome... Iron Man: The armor or me? Rogue: Your charms never fail you,Stark. VS. Shazam Iron Man: Captain Marvel? Shazam: They used to call me like this. Iron Man: Good thing Carol has received this name honestly. VS. Spider-Man Iron Man: Let's start with a warm-up. Spider-Man: OK then,Mister Stark. Iron Man: I just hope your spider sense is tingling. VS. Starfire Starfire: Melt down for me,Tony Stark. Iron Man: I don't get seduced only by beauty. Starfire: I'll show you my skills. VS. Thor Iron Man: How is Asgard going? Thor: None of your business,Stark. Iron Man: I'm trying to be friendly. VS. Zatanna Zatanna: Magic vs Science. Iron Man: The supreme showdown. Zatanna: And classic too. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2